Awakening/Intel
Intel that can be found in the Extinction map Awakening. Prologue David Archer and two American soldiers are fighting Cryptids in deep in Ball's Pyramid. Soldier 1: Last mag! Soldier 2: 'I'm out! ''David Archer switches to a P226. '''David Archer: Stand fast! I can see the Ark! The first soldier runs out of ammo and tries to pull out a Frag Grenade. Soldier 1: Frag out! But before he could throw it, a Gargoyle attacks him and bites him in the head; the soldier drops the grenade. Soldier 2: Fire in the hole! Archer grabs the other soldier and uses him as a human shield. Soldier: No! The explosion kills the soldier and sends Archer flying backwards. He brushes up against a Cryptid plant, which gets some thorns stuck in his right arm. Samantha Cross appears out of the chaos and walks towards Archer, and lifts up his arm. Samantha Cross: The poison is lethal. David Archer: No. No. None of this is real. Samantha Cross: Then this shouldn't hurt. Cross lifts up her Machete and cuts off Archer's arm. He screams in pain. David Archer: What do you want from me? Samantha Cross: Same as everyone else: I wanna make a deal. Cutscene ends. 01: Guardian Angel A map of Australia appears, with an image of David Archer on the right. Below his picture is Clearance Lvl_10 classified. David Archer: The bastards were waiting for us. They knew where we'd be, and when. Barely out of the tunnel, and we walk straight into an ambush. I'd have worked this all out, if our guardian angel hadn't come to the rescue when she did. There we were, six hundred meters below sea level surrounded by Cryptids. And who should happem by? Samantha Cross. (scoffs) What are the chances? Our angel says she wants to make a deal. A guided tour of the Ark in exchange for safe passage off the islands. Some accorded happy coincidence. But angels and coincidence have another thing in common... I don't believe in either one. 02: Fugitive Cross is guiding Archer and three American soldiers to the Ark. Archer is missing his right arm from the previous events. Samantha Cross: We're close. There's a bridge up ahead. David Archer: Is that where your friends are waiting for us? Samantha Cross: I didn't know I had any friends. David Archer: Oh, but they've had you, haven't they? Since you betrayed Nightfall, and left us to die. Samantha Cross: We don't have time for this shit. David Archer: Your frozen friends have waited three hundred million years. They'll keep another few minutes. Cross approaches Archer. Two of the soldiers hold up their weapons and aim them at Cross. Samantha Cross: I know what you want. And I can give you your Medusa's head. David Archer: You read my mind. Archer unholsters his P226 and aims it at Cross. David Archer: Why should I go down there guns blazing when I can take off your head, and carve out what I need right here? Samantha Cross: You have no idea what's about to happen, do you? Archer pushes his pistol under Cross' head. David Archer: Go on, Love. Enlighten me. 03: Defector An clip of Samantha Cross in the Beacon Amplifier. Samantha Cross: Last thing I remember... is burning pain... As my lungs filled with gas... Shattering glass, rain on my face... and this shrieking. When I woke up, I was inside the Ark, and I could feel them, watching me... from the inside. I felt the Ancestors staring into my mind, so I stared back... And I saw the end of the world. They've always been here... watching... waiting. They're everywhere, right beneath our feet. They used others like me, as their eyes and ears on the surface. They're about to broadcast a signal to awaken every Ark on the planet. They're gonna to kill us all... Unless we kill them first. 04: Dead or Alive "Godfather" Castle: Godfather to Strike One, do you copy? David Archer: What's on your mind, General? "Godfather" Castle: What have you done with Cross? David Archer: Nothing yet. I'm considering various options. "Godfather" Castle: Listen to me, Archer. If Cross knows what the Ancestors are planning, she's more valuable to us alive than dead. David Archer: With all due respect, sir, I'm not keen to get killed over a load of bullock. I can be back on the surface in an hour with Cross' head in the icebox. An image of the Cortex appears. "Godfather" Castle: Negative. You will return Cross to the surface unharmed. That is an or-. Static occurs between the conversation. David Archer: Say again, General, you're breaking up. The connection is terminated. 05: Cortex David Archer: It seems I owe you an apology, General. Turns out Doctor Cross was telling the truth after all. We've located the Ancestors' hibernation chamber. Killing one of them was surprisingly simple, though I suspect that was only because the old beast was half asleep at the time. Once the creature was dead, we cut open its head and removed an organ similar to the Human pineal gland. This is the source of the creature's telepathy. The military and scientific value of this specimen is incalculable. It will enable us to complete development of the Medusa device, and give these bastards a taste of their own medicine. Regrettably, Doctor Cross was killed during the attack. We can all take comfort in the knowledge that she died serving her country... and her species. 06: Executioner Samantha Cross, David Archer, and the three American soldiers are seen in the Ancestor's hibernation chamber. Archer is seen carrying the Cortex. David Archer: We're done here lads. Time to say goodnight. Archer unholsters his P226 and turns around. He aims at Cross once more. Samantha Cross: Careful where you point that thing. Archer's arm begins to shake; Cross is using her telepathic powers to control Archer. Soldier 1: Sir, are you okay? Soldier 2: Archer's lost it man! Soldier 3: 'What the...? ''Archer shoots and kills the three soldiers. '''Samantha Cross: You wouldn't want to hurt yourself. Cross telepathically points the gun downward. Archer struggles for control in vain, and he is shot in his left thigh. He screams in pain and breathes heavily. Samantha Cross: Of all the people who are going to die today... No one deserves it more than you. Cross turns around and leaves Archer to die besides the obelisk in the center of the room. Epilogue Three news reports are appearing on screen. They say "Atlanta Under Siege", "Chaos in China", and "U.S. at DEFCON 1". The scene changes to a picture of Ball's Pyramid, which is smoking like a volcano due to the meltdown. Arclight: Arclight to Godfather, we've located CIF Team 1. Package is secure for transport. "Godfather" Castle: Copy, Arclight, proceed directly to the Exodus Launch Site. I'll tell them to save four seats. Arclight: Better make that five, Sir. "Godfather" Castle: I'll be damned. Samantha Cross is seen waving down the pilot. It changes to a global view with the ship flying away from Ball's Pyramid. Woman: Stand by for Air Force One. President: Give me options, General. What'll it take to win this war? "Godfather" Castle: The war is over, Sir. We lost. We project eighty percent of the planet's surface will be overrun within two hundred hours. President: But there must be- "Godfather" Castle: There's only one page left in the playbook. Scorched earth. President: Then it's over... for all of us. "Godfather" Castle: The Ancestors survived the last apocalypse in Arks hidden under our feet. But we've got an Ark of our own... Hanging right over their heads. Arclight is seen flying in a V-22 Osprey to the Exodus launch site. The transmission ends. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction